


where the lovelight gleams

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Time and Chance [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hyperion Heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Killian has a Christmas wish, but Regina's not sure she and the family will be able to grant it in time.





	where the lovelight gleams

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20-25 December 2017  
> Word Count: 2926  
> Recipient: [](http://twitter.com/CaptRegina)[](http://twitter.com/CaptRegina)**CaptRegina**  
>  Summary: Killian has a Christmas wish, but Regina's not sure she and the family will be able to grant it in time.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU, nebulously taking place post-S7.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this is my first HookedQueen fic and my first RabbitBow fic. Please be kind with me on both. I've taken some liberties with the direction I think season 7 could be going, so please don't get on my case about canon compliance. The title of this fic is from the song, "I'll Be Home for Christmas," written by Buck Ram, Kim Gannon, and Walter Kent. This fic was inspired in part by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/flipperbrain/status/942450428402335744) by [](http://twitter.com/flipperbrain)[](http://twitter.com/flipperbrain)**flipperbrain**. I hope my twist on the artwork isn't too crazy. And yes, before anyone asks, I'll likely expand on this little AU-verse because there are still questions to be answered about how Regina and Killian got together in Hyperion Heights.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at the moment, but I'm working on it…

Regina watches him from across the bar. He's been sullen and distant for the better part of a week now. No, sullen isn't quite the right word. Introspective works much better. She knows the source of his moodiness, has known it for weeks as it grew into the unhealthy state it's in now. She also knows that she's not the source of his mood. What she doesn't know is how to fix it.

"Hey, Mom!"

She glances up as Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy make their way up to the bar. A smile lights up her face at the sight of two of the most important people in her life. Well, all three of them are important, but her not so little prince and his little princess are so integral to her happiness. She accepts the hug and kiss on the cheek from Henry and Jacinda before crouching down to let Lucy's arms wrap around her neck tightly. Having a granddaughter is still a shock, but she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"Grandma!"

"Hello, Lucita," she murmurs, kissing the girl's cheek. "You look very happy for a school day. Did you pass your English test?" When Lucy nods, Regina chuckles. "When I see your results, we'll settle up our wager, okay? For now, go get your favorite table and I'll have your folks bring over your Shirley Temple."

Lucy grins and hugs her again before scampering off to the table that has become the family's since before the curse was finally broken. Regina doesn't like to dwell on that whole fiasco other than to thank every god she's ever heard of for allowing both Henry and Lucy to live in the wake of its breaking.

"Hey, Mom," Henry asks as Regina returns behind the bar to make up Lucy's drink and pour beers for him and Jacinda. "What's got your other half so down in the dumps? It's almost Christmas."

She stills then, hand on the bar top as she turns her head to glance down at him. When her eyes meet Henry's again, there's a melancholic set to her expression. "Alice and Robyn aren't back yet. He misses her a lot." A glance at her watch has her letting out a deep breath. "Hey, can you or Jacinda keep an eye on the bar for a little bit? We have a call scheduled…"

"Mom, just go. We've got it covered."

Regina smiles and leans up to cup his chin and press a kiss to his forehead. "What did I do to deserve you, my little prince?"

Henry chuckles and rests his forehead against hers for a moment. "It really feels weird when you call me that, but please don't ever stop, okay?"

"The day I stop is the day I--"

"No! Don't say _that_ either. It's not gonna happen because you're gonna to live forever."

It's moments like this when she can see the little boy who thought she hung the moon and stars in the heavens in his eyes. She blinks back a few tears and kisses his cheek again before making her way down to the far end of the bar. Settling a stool, she stretches out a hand to stroke over her husband's cheek. He glances up at her, melancholy darkening his eyes.

"It's almost time for the girls to call, Killian," she says softly. "Do you need anything before they do?"

"The only thing I need isn't going to be here, so I guess no?"

Regina leans over to rest her cheek against his shoulder. The need to make him feel better, to chase away this depression gripping him so tightly, is a visceral thing that shudders through her veins. She's never seen him like this before, not during the curse and certainly not after. Not until… The familiar Skype call ringtone sounds, pulling her from that train of thought as he taps the screen to activate the call. The faces of both Alice and Robyn fill the screen, bright smiles on their faces.

"Happy Solstice, Papa! And you, too, Regina! Do you have snow yet?"

Regina chuckles at her step-daughter's enthusiasm, and says, "Happy Solstice to you both." She can see Killian's smile on the girl's face, can imagine her trying to use that impishly adorable charm inherited from her father on said father. Shifting her head slightly, she can see the smile starting to curl up his lips.

"No snow yet, love, but hope springs ever eternal. The forecast says we might get some on Christmas morning." He clears his throat and licks his lips. "Do you think you'll be able to get home in time for Christmas after all?"

Regina can hear the hope in his voice and feels the same way. She wants the girls home for the holidays, needs to have the whole family together again for Killian's sake. A small bit of movement on the screen catches her eye. Alice and Robyn share a pointed look before Robyn looks away. Regina's eyes narrow at that; she knows her niece well enough to know something's up.

"I don't think so, Papa," Alice says softly. "We're still trying, but the RV's being weird."

"Just park the damned thing in long-term parking at the nearest airport and fly home. I'll buy you the tickets, Alice. I need you to come home for Christmas."

"Papa…"

"No, Alice. I haven't said a single word about the two of you traipsing off all over the country for the last six months, and I haven't made any demands of you since we were reunited, but I am now. I _need_ you to come home. _Please_."

Again the two girls share that pointed look, and Regina swears she sees a glimmer of hope in her niece's eyes.

*****

Christmas Eve morning dawns cold and clear. Regina shivers as she slips out of bed, wishing for more sleep after the craziness of the holiday partiers last night. The loft over the bar is comfortable and just the right size for her and Killian, but love won't make it any warmer unless there's some actual heat to go with it. Sighing at the chill in the air, she minces over to the thermostat and raises it five degrees. The prospect of having to dip into her private bank account to cover the larger electric and gas bills makes her frown, but she knows that the cold affects her husband's stump more as time goes on. Glancing at the alarm clock, she smiles at just how early it is, then crawls back into bed to snuggle against Killian's warm, sturdy form. Just as her eyes drift shut, she feels his left arm drape over her waist, the pulse in his wrist thumping slowly against her skin. The steady beat of his heart lulls her back into sleep.

When she next wakes up, her phone is ringing. She fumbles to grab it, squinting at it and nearly ignoring the unknown number, but something niggles in the back of her head to answer it. "H'llo?"

"Aunt Regina? Don't say my name, okay? This is important."

It takes a moment for her to realize she's talking to Robyn. "Uh, yeah, this is Roni," she says slowly.

The relief is palpable in Robyn's voice when she speaks next. "Listen, Mom gave me and Alice the money to get home in time for Christmas without Killian knowing. Alice _really_ wants to surprise him. Do you think you can come get us tonight around seven? That's when our flight gets in."

"Yeah, the bar will be open tonight until nine, then we're closed until eleven A.M. on the twenty-sixth so that the staff and I can celebrate properly with our families."

"Damn and blast it all!"

Regina chokes out a laugh at that, amused by her niece's phraseology. "Oh yeah, lunch will be available when we open."

"Do you think Henry would come get us? I'm not sure if Mom's going to rent a car when she gets in this afternoon or not, and I know you hate it when she so much as _looks_ at your car."

"I'm not sure if he's coming in tonight or not, but you can drop off your card and I'll make sure he gets it."

"Great! I'll call him next. Please don't tell Killian, Aunt Regina."

"That won't be a problem at all. I'm more than happy to help."

"Love you and can't wait to see you tonight!"

"Yes! And happy holidays to you, too!"

Regina hangs up with a bright smile and quickly texts Henry to give him a head's up of the situation, then snuggles back into Killian's arms again once he agrees to coordinate plans with Robyn.

Her last thought before sleep claims her is that the holidays are looking even brighter than she hoped.

*****

Regina looks up to see Henry stepping into the bar with a smile that she remembers well from his childhood operations. He goes to kiss Jacinda and Lucy before sidling up behind the bar to press his lips to her temple.

"It's nearly closing time," she says. "I was getting worried."

"The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure," he murmurs in her ear.

She laughs and leans back to stare at him. "The what is what now?"

He has the good graces to look a bit sheepish. "Oh, that's right! I said that to Ma that one time, not you. Well, you should get my point anyway. And sorry about how long it took. The roads are really icy tonight and people are driving like idiots."

"Well, as long as you're safe." She leans up to kiss his cheek. "And thank you. Grab a beer and go unwind for a bit. I need to ring the bell for last ca--"

Henry reaches up behind her to tug on the bell's rope, letting it clang loudly half a dozen times. "Last call, everybody. You don't have to go home, but we're kicking you out in fifteen."

Regina chuckles loudly. "Henry, there are like six people in here besides the immediate family. I could have told them myself."

"Not even sorry," he replies with a shrug.

"If you woke up your aunt, she'll take away your presents."

"I doubt it. She's not _that_ bad. Besides I think she's doing just fine upstairs."

The next fifteen minutes go slower than Regina cares for. All she wants is to get the bar closed and cleaned up so they can all head upstairs for the first round of gift giving. She's not sure exactly how they'll fit everyone in the loft tonight, but it's a tradition she wants to start for Lucy. Better late than never for good holiday memories, right?

With the help of Henry and Jacinda, cleanup goes a lot faster than planned, so by the time the three of them get upstairs, Killian and Zelena are still getting the hors d'oeuvres, mulled cider, and cocoa ready. Regina glances around surreptitiously, so as not to arouse Killian's suspicions, but she has no idea where the girls are hiding. She decides this is actually a good thing, so she can't give away the surprise. Besides, he appears to be in better spirits and she truly doesn't want to jinx that.

Within another half hour, they're all seated in front of the tree. As the oldest Mills woman, Zelena gets to choose what present each person will open, despite it being Regina's home. Not that Regina minds, of course. She loves that her sister is still in her life. They determine the order will go from youngest to oldest, something her granddaughter is very grateful for.

Lucy opens a new iPod from her parents that will hold the entirety of Regina's musical collection on it. She's inordinately pleased that her granddaughter has similar musical tastes. Jacinda is next, just a few months younger than Henry, and opens a bottle of wine from Regina and Killian, a reminder of a wine tasting the two women did two months ago. Henry gets a certificate from Jacinda for a professional website set up after the holidays. Regina tears up as she opens a family portrait of Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy, so similar to the portraits she used to take with Henry when he was little. Zelena gets a subscription to a tea of the month club from Lucy, prompting her to promise to teach her grandniece the proper way to drink tea.

When it comes time for Killian's gift, Zelena gets up and stands in front of him where he's lounging on the couch, Regina tucked into his side. Zelena smiles down at him and offers him a smaller than normal cracker in bright red paper with cartoon rabbit pirates on it. He stares at it for a moment, cocking at eyebrow at her.

"Oh just take the end of the bloody thing and I'll help you open it."

Killian chuckles and shrugs, but does as he's told. On the count of three, they each tug on their end of the cracker and out falls a small plastic whistle shaped like a rabbit. He holds it in his hand, the other eyebrow rising to match its mate.

"Now close your eyes, make a wish, and blow on it three times," Zelena says softly. "This is my gift to you tonight."

Shrugging gamely, Killian closes his eyes and goes still for a handful of seconds before blowing three times on the whistle. Regina does her best not to physically react when Zelena steps back as Alice and Robyn step out from the pantry and quietly tiptoe over to stand in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Papa," Alice says softly.

Killian's eyes instantly fly open to stare up at her, the whistle falling to the floor as he bolts up to wrap his arms around his daughter. "Alice, you're here!" Regina can hear the tears in his voice, and feels a few stinging her eyes. "Bloody hell, girl, this is a wonderful surprise!" He pulls Robyn into the hug, kissing both of their cheeks. "Zelena, I don't know how you did this, but thank you."

They stay that way for a moment before Lucy gets up to worm her way into the hug, glad to see her aunts again. It's as if she breaks the spell on the rest of the family, and they all get up to join in on the group hug and greetings. By the time Killian can finally let go of Alice and sit down again, Regina can feel the cloud of depression has lifted from her husband's soul.

"Okay, so all you lot got to open gifts already," Alice says with a mischievous grin. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to hear what you were saying from inside that pantry?"

"Wait!" Lucy says suddenly. "You two have to open presents, too!"

Alice smiles and crouches down to Lucy's level. "That we do. Technically I already opened my present, which was the plane tickets from Auntie Z to get us here. But I need your help to pick out the present for Robyn to open. Auntie Z knows which one it is, but I'd rather you get it for me. It's that package under the tree with the rabbits on it."

As Lucy goes over to find the present, Robyn stares at Alice. "What did you do, Alice Rogers? I thought we decided on no gifts to open tonight because of the tickets."

"I may or may not have crossed my fingers behind my back when I made that promise," Alice says with a shrug and a smirk that is a perfect copy of her father at his charming best. She takes the box from Lucy and hands it to Robyn. "Just open this, okay, bun?"

Robyn nods and weighs the box in her hands. She turns it over a couple of times, and Regina is reminded of her niece's father doing the same thing on their one Christmas morning together. But then she opens it and finds a smaller box within the first, covered in blue velvet to match her eyes. "Alice?"

"Robyn, bun, I already talked to your mom and got her blessing, so now it's time to make this official." On cue, Alice takes the box and opens it as she kneels down in front of Robyn. Regina gasps as she sees the glint emanating from the box, tears filling her eyes in earnest as she realizes what's happening. "I love you, bun, and I have for a long, long time. I'm so glad we were able to be reunited when the curse broke because I hated the time without you. Will you make me the happiest girl in the world and be my wife and legal partner in crime?"

Alice barely gets the question out before Robyn nearly yells, "Yes!"

With a relieved smile, Alice slips the ring on Robyn's finger, then stands up to pull her into a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas, bun. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Alice. I love you, too."

Once again, the whole family is on their feet, offering the young couple congratulatory hugs. Killian gets up and hugs them both tightly, tears freely falling down his cheeks. "My little girl is getting married." He grins at Robyn. "It feels kind of weird to welcome you to the family, Robyn, given that we're already family, but I can't wait to officially call you my daughter-in-law. Thank you both for giving me the greatest Christmas present ever."


End file.
